1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle trim attachment fastener. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle trim attachment fastener that retains a trim panel and aligns the trim panel relative to the vehicle attachment fastener during installation.
2. Background Information
Installation of a trim element or a trim panel within a vehicle is often performed manually by a manufacturing technician. The technician visually aligns areas of the trim element or trim panel with corresponding portions of the vehicle body structure during installation. However, installation can be made more difficult and time consuming when the attachments structures of the trim elements and trim panels are hidden or concealed during installation by the trim element or trim panel.